How?
by XOXOXOXOX
Summary: well Pan and Trunks have been together for 7 years before they got married. At the beginning of those 7 years Boxer Briefs was born and after Boxer turned 7 they got married and Pan conceived another baby, After Trunks refuses to quit work just to support


...How?

By: XOXOXOXOXPan Briefs/23/actressTrunks Briefs/27/president of Capsule CorporationCaiydence Briefs/new born/Pan and Trunks' baby girlBoxer Briefs/7/Pan and Trunks' sonBra Son/22/Fashion DesignerGoten Son/26/Martial Arts masterGoshen Son/6/Bra and Goten's sonMarron Buu/25/modelUub Buu/26/Celebrity weight trainerJacent Buu/new born/Uub and Marron's baby girl (Milieke's twin sister)Milieke Buu/new born/Uub and Marron's baby boy (Jacent's twin brother)"Do you Trunks Vegeta Briefs take Pan Son to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked Trunks. "I do" Trunks added grinning widely. "And do you Pan son take Trunks Vegeta Briefs to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked Pan. "I do" Pan said while smiling. "You may kiss the bride" The preacher said as he smiled while Trunks lifted up Pan's veil and kissed her. Everyone clapped and roared. Their wedding was being hosted on a TV. Station. They walked down the isle as people threw flower petals and metallic colored confetti and met at the limo. Pan waved to her son who was to stay with Videl. Their son ran up to them and hugged and kissed them both. "I love you Boxer," said Pan kissing her son's cheek. "See you tomorrow son" Trunks said hugging his son. "Bye mommy, bye daddy" Boxer said waving as they climbed into the limo and drove away."Where to sir?" asked the limo driver asked "The Valentine Sweet Hotel" said Trunks referring to the 10-story hotel with luxurious bathrooms and rooms that over looked the whole city and the ocean. Pan smiled and kissed him. "Well missy you're now a Briefs, I remember when you dreamed only of this and now you should be so excited that it has happened" said Trunks kissing her neck. She smiled. "Well I plan on having another child if you don't mind" said Pan. "I can do that" said Trunks kissing her. "We are here sir" announced the driver. Pan and Trunks climbed out and walked through the lobby and to the front desk. "Briefs reservation," Trunks announced. "Of course sir" said the man at the front desk ushering them to their room as a man carried their luggage."Oh my god! Trunks, this room is amazing!" Pan said as she looked out the window at the view of the ocean. Trunks smiled and kissed her after coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. The 2 other men left and left the key on the table. Pan turned around in Trunks' arms and hugged him. "Trunks you have gave me everything I have ever wanted in life and you are a miracle, I love you," said Pan kissing him. "I love you too" said Trunks laying her down on the bed.Pans P.O.V.  
  
That was 9 months ago and Trunks was away on business. Little Boxer is turning 8 and Goshen, Bra's son is turning 7. They have the same birthday, Im 9 months pregnant with a little angel that Im going to name Caiydence.  
  
End P.O.V."Hey Pan, I'm here!" announced a voice from downstairs. "Coming Goten" said Pan making her way downstairs. Goten, Bra, and Goshen awaited her arrival. Boxer ran into the room. "Hey Goshen, Great Uncle Goten, Auntie Bra," greeted Boxer. "Come on Goshen, dad got me a new Play Station 2 and some new games, let's go play" Boxer flaunted. "Can I mom," Goshen asked Bra. Bra nodded and laughed. "Reminds me of me and Trunks," said Goten shaking his head and chuckling. "Well how's the baby?" asked Bra. "Oh, she kicks hard!" said Pan rubbing her stomach and laughing. "So when will Trunks be home?" asked Goten. "He should be here at 3 in the morning," said Pan. "I bet you hate waiting around for my brother, it must be a drag!" said Bra. "Really its fine, I just need Boxer here to keep me company and Im fine" said Pan."Well I guess we should be going now," said Bra. "Goshen, let's go!" yelled Bra. Goshen came running down the hall with Boxer. "Mom can Boxer come stay the night?" asked Goshen. "I don't mind Bra," said Pan. "Alright, go pack Boxer," said Bra. Boxer and Goshen ran to Boxer's room. They soon left and left Pan in a 4-hour wait for Trunks. Pan fell asleep on the couch while looking out the large glass window watching fresh snow fall to the ground. Trunks just then entered the room. Pan just woke up but felt a slight discomfort. She stood and suddenly Pan's shorts were becoming wet and water fell to the floor.Trunks picked her up before she passed out. He rushed her to the hospital she woke up just as they stuck the epidermal in her spine. "Oh shit!" she yelled as the pain surged throughout her body and then she suddenly couldn't feel a thing. Trunks had a hold of her hand and Pan squeezed it tightly as she pushed. "Okay, come on Pan just 3 more big pushes and you're done!" encouraged Trunks. Pan pushed harder. "I cant do it!" Pan yelled with tears in her eyes. "Come on Pan give a big push, for our baby!" Trunks yelled back.Pan screamed and pushed really hard and all of a sudden Pan felt the pressure give way and heard a babies cry. Trunks was handed a pair of surgical scissors and he cut the cord. A little baby girl was placed in Trunks' arms and he looked at her big ice blue doe eyes and the baby grabbed his finger and laughed. Trunks looked at Pan and smiled. "It's our baby girl, our own little baby girl, here go to your mommy," said Trunks handing the little baby to Pan. "Aren't you just a little cutie" said Pan looking at the baby.Suddenly something was moving underneath the blanket on the baby's lower back. Pan moved the blanket and a lavender tail poked up. "Ow, we'll get that removed," said the doctor taking the baby and grabbing some scissors and chopping it off making the baby cry. They handed the baby back to Pan and the baby giggled. "Alright, we're going to take the baby and get it cleaned up and we'll leave you guys to talk," said the doctor as they took the baby and left. Before the doctor left he asked, "What's the name?" Pan replied "Caiydence, Caiydence Vegeta Briefs" said Pan. The doctor nodded and left.Trunks smiled happily as he sat down next to Pan. Pan had her body covered in sweat and was still breathing heavily. "I love you Pan!" Trunks said sympathetically as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I love you too" said Pan kissing him. "Where's the baby?" yelled Goten bursting into the room with the rest of the family and friends. "You'll see the baby girl later" said Pan as she closed her eyes.A nurse walked into the room. "Pan we're going to move you into a private room that we have set up so we need you to get up and get into this wheel chair" said the nurse as another nurse came in with a wheel chair. Pan got up as a pain came from her stomach and caused her to almost fall over. Trunks rushed over to her and supported her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah" said Pan nodded as she sat down in the wheelchair and got carried off to another room.Trunks sat in a chair next to the sleeping Pan's bed. She woke up. "Hey Trunks" said Pan lightly touching his hand. Boxer walked into the hospital room and ran up to his mother. "Mommy!" he yelled excited. Pan sat up and Boxer hopped up on the bed and hugged his mother like he was holding on for dear life. For some odd reason Pan started to cry. "Mommy why are you crying?" asked Boxer. "Because Im happy" said Pan kissing Boxer's cheek and hugging him tighter.3 days later"Trunks, Do you really have to go to New Jersey?" asked Pan. "Yeab, but how can I not, it's what keeps us in this great house with a great family and a great life, I love you and you should know that" said Trunks kissing her. "Trunks I have to go to California soon, 2 weeks from now, mom and dad have a business trip, Vegeta won't do it, your mom is very ill and in the hospital, Grandma is heart broken from Grandpa dying, Bra and Goten have to take care of Goshen, and Uub and Marron just had Jacent and Milieke and they cant have 2 extra kids and I cant find anyone else!" Pan said discussing this situation."Pan, I don't know what to do, Caiydence and Boxer, I don't know what to do about it but to tell you the truth I think you need to tell your manager, Jacob Snare, to schedule for a different person, you just got out of the hospital for Kami's sake and I'm not about to risk our kids for some stupid movie, tell him that I said I'm not allowing you to go anywhere because our kid's need you and there is no one available to help take care of them right now so you're not going and since you can't work I am the only one able to make money" said Trunks. "Fine Trunks, I'll tell Jacob that my husband is not letting me work although I don't want you to go anyways" said Pan tears in her eyes."Pan don't do this to me!" said Trunks trying to come near her but she stepped back and shook her head and ran up the stairs as tears flown from her eyes. "Pan!" Trunks called but she didn't turn back around. He raced up the stairs after her. He was just about to enter their room but he heard her crying. "He doesn't love me, he doesn't, he never did" Pan cried.Trunks turned and walked into the living room and grabbed his keys and walked out the door slamming it when he got outside. He drove off. "Mommy what's the matter?" asked Boxer entering her room after he heard her crying. "Nothing sweetie, just some problems me and your dad are having, can you bring your baby sister to me while I call Marron and Bra so you can play with Goshen?" asked Pan. "Sure thing" answered Boxer not really wanting to leave his mother. Pan picked up the phone and dialed Bra's number. "Hello?" answered Bra. "Hey Bra, it's Pan, come over please, bring Goten and Goshen, Marron will most likely be here" said Pan. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit" said Bra. "Bye" said Pan. "Bye" answered Bra as she hung up the phone. Pan dialed Marron's number. "Hello, who's this?" answered Marron. "Hey Marron, why don't you bring Uub, Jace, and Milieke over for a visit, Bra will be here soon" stated Pan. "I will Pan" answered Marron. "All right, Bye Marron," said Pan. "Good bye Pan, see you" Marron said as she hung up the phone.Ding DongThe doorbell rang and Pan made her way down the stairs slowly with baby Caiydence at hand. "Hey guys" answered Pan as she opened the door and welcomed in Marron, Uub, baby Jace, baby Milieke, Bra, Goten, and Goshen. "So where's Trunks?" asked Uub. "He left, can I get you anything?" asked Pan setting the baby down in the bouncer. "How about some tea?" asked Bra. "Sure thing" said Pan as she went into the kitchen, put some water in a pot, turned on the stove, and set the pot on the burner. Pan entered the large living room. The Christmas tree in front of the window-wall decorated with tinsel, lights, and ornaments. Half of under the tree was filled with presents but more still had to be bought."So Pan, how are things going with Mr. man-who-is-never-home?" asked Goten looking around at the festive décor in the living room. "He should be back anytime soon, he had to get some air," said Pan. Goshen and Boxer had already made their way into Boxer's room to play on his Play Station 2. Caiydence began to cry. Pan picked her up and rocked her to sleep. Within 3 minutes the baby had fallen asleep to Pan's soft voice. Trunks entered his household to find everyone lounging on his couch and sipping out of his cups and drinking tea that was made from his water that came from his house. Caiydence awoke once more when she heard her father's uproar."Pan, how could you do this to me, you say everyone doesn't have the time to come and take care of our children but they take the time to actually come and visit" Trunks yelled. "Fine Trunks they can visit somewhere else, everything that our life once was is now ruined and it's all over!" yelled Pan throwing the wedding ring at him and grabbing Caiydence and pulled Boxer out of his room. She walked up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door shut and packed a suitcase full of Boxer's, Pan's, and Caiydence's clothes. Pan stormed out of the bedroom, Caiydence in her carrier and Boxer hauling the suitcase down the stairs and out the door. Trunks stared at the wedding ring on the floor and looked up at everyone else who was evident in the room. He looked downcast as tears began to fall and everyone left.Pan was on her way to the hotel with her kids still clueless to what had just happened. Pan climbed out of the car, Caiydence in one hand Boxer holding onto the other while carrying the suitcase. Pan was red with anger. She got a room and brought her stuff upstairs and set it down in the very luxurious room. A line of nocks rattled the door and Pan answered it swinging the door open. It was Jacob Snare. "Hey Pan!" greeted the all so happy manager. "Jacob, I haven't got time for this, no one can take care of my kids while I'm in California so I decided not to go" said Pan. "Pan, Pan, Pan, do you not understand we need child actors in this movie, and that baby is so how do I say perfect. So I am willing to give them a role in it too!" announced Jacob happily. Pan hugged him. "Great, we will leave tomorrow, no later!" said Pan laughing and pushing Jacob out the door."Pan, pick up, it's me, Trunks, I just want to say Im sorry" Trunks said over the answering machine. Pan picked up the phone. "Trunks, the fact that you can act like that makes me so mad, I'm filing for divorce, you wont see our kids without me around and you wont be aloud to have them stay with you, find someone you really care about Trunks then you can start a family, ours has just fallen apart. Jacob has offered Boxer and Caiydence a role and they are taking this, I really wish you would've just married Marron and started a family with her, I had to have you then and after being together for 7 years and 9 months you haven't changed, you have been gone most of Boxer's childhood, and it doesn't seem like you'll be a big part of Caiydence's either, so goodbye Trunks!" Pan screamed into the phone at the brink of tears."Pan...I'm losing you when I don't even mean to, I love you with all my heart and you intend to shatter it into a million pieces, I never wanted Marron and all I want is you, not anyone else, our children are one of the most important things in my life including you, you are my angel" said Trunks, he was crying, she could tell.Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, ladyPan started to cry and she hung up the phone. Boxer came up to her. "I'm never going to see dad again, am I?" asked Boxer. Pan started to cry more and more. Boxer turned away. The next day they left for California. Pan decided to move there and star in many movies there. Boxer only saw his dad once in the time since they had recently moved. Caiydence was now 4 and Boxer was 11. Pan had decided to move back to Japan to visit her family and friends.Life is one big party when you're still young  
  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
  
Said me not giving her much attention  
  
She was there through my incarceration  
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
You're a queen and so you should be treated  
  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed  
  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Uh, uh  
  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
  
(You must be sent from up above)  
  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
  
(Thanks for giving me your love)  
  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
  
(You must be sent from up above)  
  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)  
  
Now life is one big party when you're still young  
  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
  
Said me not giving her much attention  
  
She was there through my incarceration  
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, ladyPan arrived in the Japan airport to find Bra, Goten, and Goshen waiting for them. "Hey guys," said a cheerful voice as he walked towards Goten. "Hey Trunks" said Bra. Trunks' gaze fell onto Pan. She was skinny and well built and toned. Boxer ran up to his dad and hugged him. "Hey dad!" said Boxer jumping on his dad into his arms. "Mommy, who's this?" the little Caiydence asked pulling on her mother's hand. "Caiydence this is your daddy" Pan said motioning towards Trunks. Caiydence looked at him and suddenly ran up to him with tears in her eyes."I thought I didn't have a daddy, I love you dad!" Caiydence said hugging him tightly and he just held her close. "Oh my god!" Trunks said crying and holding her tightly. Trunks put her down and went over to Pan. He hugged her and she hugged him back. She never did get the divorce papers; she never wanted a divorce in the first place. She kissed him full on the lips when he pulled away from their hug. Trunks kissed her back missing the taste and refreshing his memory of her by exploring her mouth with his tongue."That's enough!" said Bra pushing them away from each other. Pan looked at Trunks and he smiled at her. "I love you Pan," he said clasping her hand in his. "I love you too Trunks" said Pan kissing his cheek.Okay, okay I know that it seems weird that they're back together but trust me things are gunna get juicy! 


End file.
